totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
2. Dobre, złe czasy
(czołówka) Andy: Psst, Willie, śpisz? Willie: Chrrrrrrrrr Andy (do siebie): No kurcze i jak ja się mam komuś wygadać tutaj… (retrospekcja) Andy: Lindsay! Hehehe, to o czym chciałaś pogadać? Lindsay: Wtedy w barze…czułam się taka samotna…czemu zniknąłeś? Andy: No wiesz noo… Bałem się trochę. Lindsay: Mnie? Jestem chyba ostatnią osobą, której można się bać. Andy: Z innymi było tak samo i też mnie zostawiały. Nawet jak było bardzo miło. Lindsay: Oj głuptasku, musisz jeszcze o życiu sporo się dowiedzieć. Przede wszystkim, że nie zostawia się damy samej w takim miejscu. Mój były tak zrobił i zobacz, gdzie dzisiaj jest. Hihi. Andy: Może i masz rację… Lindsay: Wydajesz się spoko facetem, nie zmarnuj tego. (mruga do niego i wychodzi) (wracamy do teraz) Andy (do siebie): Może i ona nie jest jeszcze stracona? O taką warto się postarać! Nad rankiem (zamieszanie na wspólnym korytarzu; Sami wychodzi z pokoju zaspana) Sami: Kurcze, nie mogłam kompletnie tu spać. Co to za hałasy? Max: Zdaje się, że prądu nie ma. Sami: Hmm, ale jest dzień, to chyba nic się nie stało, nie? Rose (z pokoju): Jak ja wysuszę włosy?????????? Sami: A, spoko… (na górze) Lucas: Spokojnie, zaraz to pewnie naprawią. Chodźmy na śniadanie. Steve: A taką miałem ochotę pograć na tym małym komputerku, co tu stoi. (pokazuje) Lucas: W sumie wcześniej go nie zauważyłem. Mały, ale jest. W fast-foodzie Chef: Więc dzisiaj dostaniecie zimne hamburgery. Drake: Tu też nie ma prądu? Chef: W całym mieście nie ma. Harold: No świetnie! Burmistrz za to odpowie. (wszyscy w śmiech) Chris: Wy w dobrych humorach, ale ja wcale nie. Sally: Znowu zjawiasz się jak ninja. Hihi. Steve: Właśnie, to nudne się robi. Jednak bardziej mnie przeraża, że dostajemy coś takiego do jedzenia! Chris: Uroki miasta, Stevie. (w pokoju tajemnic)Steve: Jakoś też mieszkam w dużym mieście i umiem znaleźć tam coś porządnego do jedzenia. Tu można zwariować. Chris: Cóż, miałem wam zamiar pokazać salon gier, który możecie od czasu do czasu odwiedzać… Lucas: Pokaż! Na mieście Chris: To tutaj. (wskazuje na stary budynek) Rose: Dlaczego tu jest jak w filmie katastroficznym? Wszystko stare i rozpadające się… Chris: To nie tak, że wszyyystko jest zniszczone. Po prostu nie na wszystko starczyło kasy. Remontowanie sztucznego miasta też kosztuje. Rose: A co niby zeżarło tyle pieniędzy, że nie stać cię było na zbudowanie porządnej restauracji, hotelu i salonu gier? Chris: Oj, zobaczysz jeszcze. (wchodzą do środka) Harold: Jak tu cuuudnie. (widzi dużo starych i nowych maszyn do gier) Max: No przyznaję, że z zewnątrz odstrasza, ale tu prezentuje się całkiem nieźle. Marti: Szkoda tylko, że nie możemy w nic zagrać. Lilly: To po co tu w ogóle przyszliśmy? Chris: Można by pogadać…odnowić starą znajomość. Wiecie, jak się za wami stęskniłem? Sami: Idę stąd… (razem z nią prawie wszyscy poza Andym i Sally; Lindsay też dołącza) Sally (do Chrisa): Ja się też stęskniłam! Ale jeszcze bardziej tęsknię za Vanessą! Opowiadałam ci, jak mi raz przysłała kartkę, a tam… Chris (do siebie): Ojej, i po co tyle gadałem… Andy (do siebie): To ja się może przejdę i zobaczę, jak to tu fajnie zrobili.. Lindsay (do Andy’ego): Idę z tobą. (w pokoju tajemnic)Andy: Huh, czemu akurat teraz? Kompletnie nie jestem gotowy na takie spacerowanie razem. Chlip. (w pokoju tajemnic)Lindsay: Andy wydaje się fajnym gościem, ale trzeba go trochę ośmielić. Hihi. W kamienicy Rose: Nie no, winda nie działa! Steve: Nie żartuj.. Drake: A to taki wielki problem wejść po schodach? Steve i Rose: Ale! No! UH! (w pokoju tajemnic)Max: Odkąd Steve stał się gwiazdą filmową, stał się bardziej rozpuszczony. (w pokoju tajemnic)Michelle: Żegnajcie szczęśliwe dni, Rose okazuje się być strasznie snobistyczna. Ehh. (w pokoju tajemnic)Rose: No może z windą przesadziłam…ale gdzie ja podłączę prostownicę?! Załamka. W pokoju Lilly i Claire Lilly: Więc…kogo zamierzasz pozbyć się najpierw? Claire: Ej, spokojnie, nie będę tak kombinować jak Vanessa przecież. Nie jestem taka. Lilly: Wiesz, nie gadałam za dużo z Vanessą, ale jej metody były dobre. Tak daleko zaszła. Claire: Ale jak skończyła. Odpadała cztery razy. To chyba wystarczające upokorzenie, nie? Lilly: Eh, nie dziwię się, że w Wyzwaniach byłam głową naszego sojuszu. Nic się nie nauczyłaś od Vanessy. Claire: No przepraszam, przez ciebie potem się pokłóciłyśmy i przegrałyśmy zadanie. Lilly: Spokojnie, nie musimy tego rozpamiętywać. Ale zrozum, że w takiej grze o to chodzi, żebyśmy się na kogoś zmówiły i spróbowały go wyeliminować. Zastanów się, kto jest groźny. Claire: Chyba Sami.. Zwłaszcza, gdy powiedziała, że gra na serio. Lilly: Więc weźmy ją na pierwszy ogień! (w pokoju tajemnic)Lilly: Bycie intrygantką mnie kręci. W końcu ktoś to musi robić za Vanessę. Hyhy. (w pokoju tajemnic)Claire: Lilly strasznie się zmieniła od Wyzwań. Nie wiem, czy mnie to przeraża czy fascynuje… W salonie gier Andy (do siebie): Ah, ta gra jest z 1985… Niesamowite. Lindsay: Znawca z ciebie, nie? Andy: No trochę…się tym interesowałem…jako dzieciak.. Lindsay: Ja lubiłam grywać w takie z byłym. Andy: O, serio? Lindsay: Ale zawsze wygrywał i potem się o to wściekałam, ale potem mu wybaczałam. Hihi. Andy: Oj, rozumiem… (w pokoju tajemnic)Andy: Aaa, kompletnie nie mam pomysłu, jak jej zaimponować! Niech ten dzień się już skończy, błagam… (w pokoju tajemnic)Lindsay: Bardziej się przed nim otworzyłam, może teraz będzie mu łatwiej. Hihi. Lindsay: A wiesz, czytałam ostatnio o jakiejś nowej grze. Andy: O, ostatnio dużo ciekawych wchodzi na rynek. Jaka to była? Lindsay: Aaa, noo..jakoś mi wypadła nazwa z głowy. Gatunek też… Wybacz. Andy: Mhm… (w pokoju tajemnic)Andy: Błagam, podsuńcie mi jakieś tematy do rozmów… W pokoju Rose i Michelle Michelle: Kurcze, chciałam TV pooglądać. Rose: Jakie luksusy, TV w pokoju. Na wyspie tego nie było. Michelle: I tak nie działa, więc noo… Rose: Nie no, zwariuję. Tak się niby postarali, żeby zrobić coś tak kolosalnego, a rachunku za prąd to nie zapłacili. (w pokoju tajemnic)Rose: Serio Chris, żałosne. (tymczasem słychać z góry jęki) Michelle: To jest….dziwne… Rose: Pójdę sprawdzić. (na górze) Rose: Ojej… (widzi Steve’a opierającego się nieprzytomnie o ścianę) Niech zgadnę, chciałeś obejrzeć „Wejście Smoka”? Steve: Gorzej, obstawiłem zakłady na mecz, ale nie mogę go obejrzeć i nawet nie wiem, czy wygrałem czy straciłem… Rose: Eeee? Od kiedy się z ciebie taki hazardzista zrobił? Steve: Ale to dobry sposób na zarobienie szybko kasy! Idę się położyć… (wraca do pokoju; przychodzi Lucas) Lucas: Od rana ma takie odpały dziwne. Serio, nie poznaję człowieka. (w pokoju tajemnic)Rose: Dobra, nawet ja przyznaję, że jest inny niż w Wyzwaniach. Serio sława aż tak uzależnia od elektroniki? Steve: Oh! Komórki też nam zabrali? Rose (do Steve’a): Teraz zauważyłeś dopiero? Steve: Cały czas mi się wydawało, że jest przy mnie… Buu.. (po chwili na dole) Sami: Eee? Chyba nie mówisz poważnie. Rose: Serio, dziwak z niego. Chociaż ja też rozpaczałam rano… Sami: Słyszałam. Rose: Nieważne już. Przeżyję jakoś do wieczora. (odchodzi) Na mieście Chris (przez telefon): Jak wam idzie? (…) To się pospieszcie, bo telefon mi zaraz wysiądzie i jak go naładuję? Andy (do Chrisa): Żadnych postępów? Chris: A jak myślisz? Mamy nowego elektryka Mike’a, ale i on nie daje rady. Widać ten kompleks jest naprawdę skomplikowany. (w pokoju tajemnic)Andy: Czemu takimi rzeczami zajmują się już po wystartowaniu programu? Równie dobrze mógłby nas teraz odesłać do domu. (Chris odchodzi; Andy zauważa Marti stojącą za budynkiem) Andy (do siebie): A ta dziewczyna tak się trzyma z daleka znowu. (pochodzi bliżej) Marti (przez telefon): Wiesz, beznadzieja, nie wiem, czy jest w ogóle sens… Andy: Marti? Jak przemyciłaś telefon? Marti: Oj! (wyłącza i chowa) Jaki telefon? Nic nie widziałeś. Andy: Alee…. Marti: Właśnie (cmoka go w policzek) niech to zostanie między nami. Andy: Ojej……. (rozpływa się) (w pokoju tajemnic)Marti: Nie widziałam jeszcze, żeby ktoś się tak rozpłynął od jednego całusa. Tak czy siak, przyłapał mnie. Oby nie wypaplał, bo będzie źle. Serio. (w pokoju tajemnic)Andy: Zawsze mięknę w takich sytuacjach. Nie wiem, czemu… W kamienicy Steve: Czemu w tym mieszkaniu nie ma niczego sensownego do robienia??? Lucas: Nie umiesz sobie znaleźć rozrywki, jak nie ma prądu? Steve: Większość dzisiejszego świata korzysta z dobrodziejstwa elektryczności. Nie dziw się, że stała się ona nieodłącznym elementem mojego życia! Lucas: Taa, stary, ale ty przesadzasz… (wchodzi Sami) Sami (do Steve’a): Właśnie, kiedyś byś po prostu poszedł pobiegać albo coś. Wydawałeś mi się sportowcem, czemu teraz jest inaczej? Steve (do Sami): Nigdy nie mówiłem, że lubię sport. Po prostu byłem w tym dobry…ale przestało mnie kręcić to. (przychodzi Chris) Chris: Mam dobre i złe wieści. Chad: Jak zwykle. Chris: Dobra jest taka, że mamy już gotowy amfiteatr w parku nieopodal, gdzie będziemy urządzać ceremonie. Lucas: No tak, a zła? Chris: Chyba oczywista, nie? Nie będzie prądu do kolacji. Steve: Bu.. (w pokoju tajemnic)Sami: Serio, z takim nastawienie Steve nie pobędzie tu długo. Lubiłam faceta, ale teraz mam go serdecznie dość. (w pokoju tajemnic)Rose: Też mam już powoli dość tego, ale co zrobić. Co za żenada, jeszcze na dobre się zadania nie zaczęły, a ja już mam dość. Widać nuda jest gorsza od ciężkich zadań… Chris: Spotkajmy się za godzinę w parku. Lucas: Mamy się obawiać? Chris: Raczej nie. To będzie tylko takie miłe spotkanie rodzinne. Sami (pod nosem): Taa, rodzinne. Godzinę później na skrzyżowaniu Drake: Co jest? (na ulicy jeżdżą samochody) Max: No świetnie, sygnalizacja nie działa, ale samochody to puścili po ulicy. Steve: Oh, to mi przypomniało, jak tęsknię za swoimi trzema samochodami. Rose (do Steve’a): Dałbyś już spokój… (próbują przedostać się przez skrzyżowanie, ale żaden samochód nie chce się zatrzymać) Claire: No co za kretyni jeżdżą po drogach! Harold: Ja już się nauczyłem radzić w takich sytuacjach. (przeskakuje między samochodami niczym ninja) Sami: Ooo… W sumie zrobię to samo. (i robi) Lindsay: A ja znam inny sposób. (wchodzi na ulicę, wszyscy się zatrzymują) Sally: Uoo, wszyscy się gapią na Linds, teraz jest nasza szansa! (przechodzą) Lindsay (do kierowców): Dzięki chłopcy! Kierowcy: Eeheheh… (w pokoju tajemnic)Roger: No co? Też jestem tylko facetem.. W parku Chris: O, widzę, że dotarliście. Udało nam się wystartować z ruchem ulicznym. Chad: Ale prądu dalej nie ma stary. Chris: A co na to zaradzę? Zaraz wam objaśnię, jak będzie wszystko wyglądać. Lilly: O nie, będzie przynudzanie… Chris: Ej, muszę to wyjaśnić, takie są zasady. No więc…po większości zadań ktoś będzie musiał udać się do domu. Odjedzie tym oto Autobusem Wstydu. (pokazuje na autobus i Chefa w stroju kierowcy) Chef: Znowu muszę być kilkoma osobami naraz. Ehh.. Chris: Bezpiecznie będą dostawać takie oto (wyjmuje z kieszeni) dziesięciocentówki. Rose: Suuuuper. W ten sposób na pewno uzbieramy w końcu te 20 milionów. Steve (do Chrisa): Wszystko ładnie i w ogóle, ale czy cały czas mają tu być takie średniowieczne warunki? Chris: Hmm, a wiesz, to doskonały pomysł! Steve: O nie! To ja rezygnuję! Prędzej zarobię na filmach te 20 milionów, niż wytrwam w takiej „dziczy”. Chris: Skoro tak mówisz. Chefie? (podchodzi, zabiera Steve’a i wrzuca do Autobusu Wstydu) Chef: Kolejna brudna robota.. (dzwoni telefon) Chris (przez telefon): Halo? (…) Hmm, nie możemy ich trzymać w takich warunkach? No ok. Postaramy się uruchomić prąd jutro. (rozłącza się) A reszta może wracać do mieszkań, jutro zaczniemy wielką grę. (wszyscy wciąż zdumieni całą sytuacją) Sami: Cóż…jeden przeciwnik mniej. (rozchodzą się) Andy (do Lindsay): Może…tego…pospacerujemy po parku? Lindsay (do Andy’ego): Myślałam, że już nigdy nie zaproponujesz. Hihi. (oboje również odchodzą) Chris: A my widzimy się w następnym odcinku Życia! Totalnej!! Porażki!!! (gaśnie światło) Chris: No kurcze….zapasowy generator też?! Kategoria:Życie Totalnej Porażki